


Siri Call Dad

by hoonhao_love



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Take a wild guess and decide what this plot could revolve around. And that plot is the summary!





	Siri Call Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the following short ChangKi, wherein Changkyun doesn't make an appearance!

Minhyuk and Kihyun fought over the genre of the movie, Minhyuk insisting they watch Lights out while Kihyun insisted they watch Rise of Guardians.  
"Shownu hyung peed his pants, it seems! _Shownu_ _hyung_ of all  people, Kihyun! Let's watch it...!" Minhyuk whined, hugging Lights Out DVD to his chest, making puppy eyes at the younger.  
Kihyun rolls his eyes, "That isn't a valid point, Min, if you're trying to make me watch it. Instead it's more of a reason for me to _not_ watch it."

"Honestly, it actually portrays your personality through your movie choice. But I'm in for Lights Out," Hyungwon supplied as he returned back with a bowl of popcorn, his hand already buried in it.  
"Did you just subtly imply that Minhyuk acts like that scary lady--", Kihyun started, dramatically turning around to look at Hyungwon with narrowed eyes.

"--Diana?" Minhyuk offered off handedly, busy setting the movie up.

"--Yes, Minhyuk, thank you. So are you implying that Minhyuk acts nastily like Diana and that I'm like Jack Frost?"

Hyungwon chocked, quickly putting the bowl down, shaking his hand in front of him when Minhyuk snapped his head to look at the taller, eyes narrowed.  
"No, no, I never meant _that_!" he yelled, glaring at Kihyun, who was busy covering his mouth, his shoulder shaking with the force of his silent laughter.

"Then? What did you exactly mean, dumbass?!" Minhyuk huffed, Kihyun's remark actually getting to him. Hyungwon glared at Kihyun as soon as Minhyuk had turned away, going back to setting his precious movie. "Min," the taller whined, leading to Minhyuk smirk when the younger draped himself on the older, apologizing and promising to buy the older boy pizza.

_________

  
Currently, they were at the part where Diana sat in Rebecca's doorway, scratching at the wooden floor. They were captivated, wanting to know if the girl would die or the boy, Martin, who had taken refuge under her roof.

Kihyun had refused to sit at the ends, thus ending up sandwiched between the other two scaredy cats. Hyungwon's face was hidden in Kihyun's neck, Kihyun's in Minhyuk's chest, as Minhyuk hid behind Kihyum. They were having a blast, really. Kihyun would love to do this again. Note the sarcasm.

After this movie, Kihyun might as well kiss either his a good night's sleep good bye, or get ready to welcome high electricity bill he is sure to receive after sleeping with _lights on._  
Get it? _Lights on! ("Shut up, Kihyun." "I'll fucking disown you!")_.

Minhyuk's mumbling and Kihyun's continuous screams seized as soon as Diana stood up, and Rebecca sat in the dark, her eyes wide open. Hyungwon and Minhyuk were chanting ' _Oh god, oh god_ ' under their breath, their hands clutching Kihyun. While Kihyun wondered if he actually managed to pee his pants, or if it was his imagination.

Eyes seized their blinking, heart stopped beating and lungs refused to breath while waiting for Diana's next move. Their souls left their body when Diana dashed forwards, almost getting to the girl before the street light flickered on. Trio relaxed a bit and let out the breath they had been holding in, but still were on the edge of the seat, "Damn girl, switch on the light!" Kihyun yelled, his hand gesturing to the girl to hurry up.  
As Rebecca switched on the lights, Minhyuk clapped his hands, "Yes! You're the first one who has been smart in a horror movie! Proud of you!"

A little over a minute, Kihyun got up and paused the movie, "I'll just go to the bathroom," he mumbled and pushed Hyungwon from his lap, where he had somehow managed to sit on. Minhyuk snickered, cupping his mouth he yelled, "Looks like someone peed!"  
"Shut up, you stale piece of cheese!" came back the insult, making the other duo laugh.

As soon as they heard the door closing, Hyungwon stumbled around to get hold of Felix's phone. He, Minhyuk and the other boys had decided to throw a surprise party for Kihyun, and since Kihyun had said something about going to visit his parents, they decided to surprise him by visiting him in Goyang, but of course they had to let his parents on in the secret. And for that they needed their number, so it was Hyungwon and Minhyuk's duty, as his roommates, to get Kihyun's parent's number.

It was Hyungwon who spot Kihyun's phone on the couch, wedged between the cushions. He grabbed the phone and inserted his password, easily gaining access to it.  
"Siri, call Dad," he whispered, quickly before Minhyuk could take it from him. He had heard Kihyun refer his father as Dad a lot, so he assumed that's what he had saved the name under.  
Minhyun hit him across his arm, "Idiot we were to get hold of their number!"

"Calling Daddy," Siri chimed back, interrupting the arguing boys. Hyungwon raised his left brow in surprise. Well, okay, Daddy it is.

The call went through, one ring, two ring, three --

"Hey, sunshine! Thought you were having a movie night with the Crack heads?"

Oh.

 _Oh_.

And - wait, was that Changkyun's voice?

Im Changkyun, aka, _Minhyun's_ _best friend_?

Aka, the guy who refused to see Kihyun as anything but Minhyun's nagging roommate.  

"Um, Kyun?" Minhyun voiced out, the silence that followed confirming his doubt about _Daddy's_ identity.

"Fuck. Hey, Minhyuk hyung!" Changkyun mumbled over the line, sounding almost regretful. And embarrassed. As if he wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Minnie? Who are you calling?" Kihyun asked from behind, Hyungwon sprung up to stop Kihyun from moving any faster. And, God, there are too many thoughts running around in Minhyun's head.  
_But, really, what is going on here?_

Was Kihyun Changkyun's sugar baby (however ridiculous it sounds)? Or were Kihyun and Changkyun friends with benefits? Or, were they dating and Minhyuk was kept out of the secret?

Minhyuk could have asked them, since it did seem an important question. But instead, all he said was, "Daddy, huh?" like the spawn on Satan he truly is.

Changkyun chocked on the line, coughing loudly and then abruptly cut the call, while Kihyun all but ran inside his room, face red from getting caught. Hyungwon stood frozen, still clutching the air, that was Kihyun's wrist a few seconds ago.

Well, then.

"Siri, call Dad."

"Calling Daddy."

"It's under Coolest Dad! Stop calling Changkyun!" Kihyun screamed from his room, sending Hyungwon and Minhyuk into a fit of laughter.

 


End file.
